Hikari
by Uiido
Summary: Post-Manga. [DISCONTINUED. BEING RE-WRITTEN]
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone, it's Akiko-chan! Though this isn't my first fanfiction, it's my first fanfic to be posted on this site. Yup.**

**A while ago, all the Inuyasha's kids stories I read were less than original or creative so I formulated my own story with this. Don't get me wrong, there are plenty of amazing stories out there at the moment with Inuyasha's kids (Such as xRaianx's Seeking Power. That has got to be one of the best Inuyasha stories I am reading at the moment), but I want to try my own. Please Review and tell me where I can do better.**

**Disclaimer: **** How ever much I wish I own Inuyasha, I don't. The almighty Rumiko Takahashi-sensei does.**

**Claimer:**** I do own Hikari and the names and personalities of Ai (Sango and Miroku's daughter, the lighter kimono), Aoi (Sango and Miroku's daughter, darker kimono), and Harumaru.**

**Prologue**

No one could deny how lovely the weather was. Warm, sunny, and a few fluffy clouds drifting across a blue sky. Summer had to have been one of the greatest times in the Sengoku no Jidai, the year 1501 to be precise, for it was warm and full of life. Not that this time wasn't empty of living creatures – heaven forbid! – but all the green complimented looked good on the Forest of Inuyasha.

Speaking of Inuyasha, he was walking through the forest named after him, besides him, his miko wife. Inuyasha looked no different from the last time we saw him, staring off into the sunset with Kagome. The young time traveler was also wearing the traditional miko clothing she had since she had returned a year ago. The only difference was probably that her raven black hair had grown a little longer. The pair were returning from Miroku and Sango's home, Inuyasha having been the target of the children's grabby hands. Ai and Aoi loved to pull the poor hanyou's ears and the year-old Harumaru was quickly learning from his older sisters. Inuyasha was still fuming.

"Damn kids," Inuyasha growled, "They see me all the time but each time we go over they have to pull on my ears as if they aren't real! Sango and Miroku better teach them to fucking knock it off or I'll end up beating them when they're older."

"Osuwari," Kagome said calmly, pausing in her tracks to watch her husband crash face down.

"What the hell bitch?" Inuyasha lifted his head to glare at Kagome, no rather angry with her. "You know it's true!"

"The twins are three and Harumaru is only one, give them a break, they'll learn," Kagome snapped back, now rather irritated herself. Her brown eyes glared and continued on furiously, "You're making it sound like they're killing you. They'll calm down when their older." Kagome then whipped around and continued along the trail, leaving Inuyasha in the dust.

Rather incredulous that she had left him, Inuyasha watched her go helplessly for a moment before springing to his feet the moment the enchanted necklace released him from it's spell. Angryly, the now immature hanyou stomped after her, glowering, "So you're taking their side and not mine?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said sweetly after a minute, "_OSUWARI!"_

Once again, Inuyasha's face met the ground with tremendous force.

"Look, I'm not taking anyone's side so _sit _down and relax. But if it's so wrong for me to understand the kids, maybe I'll go _sit _at the well and think things over," Not bothering for any answers from the rather sore and stiff hero lying face first on the ground, Kagome swung around and headed in the direction of the old, dry well. She was too furious to think of anything other than how stupid Inuyasha was as she walked the familiar old path until she reached the clearing. Fuming, the girl sat on the edge of the well, wishing she could see her family and friends on the other side again and get away from dog boy for a while.

Without warning, the magical aura in the clearing grew stronger, particularly from behind Kagome. Curious now, the young miko turned to look down the old wooden well only for goose bumps to rise on her arms as she realized that it wasn't the bottom of the well she was staring down into but the ceiling of a building she hadn't seen in a year. _The old well house? But – how?_ She wondered, awed by what she saw there. The yearning to see her family and friends grew again, nearly overwhelming her again. It wouldn't hurt to go see them for a while would it? She could cool off after her spat and then come back when she was ready. Or Inuyasha could come fetch her when he was ready to apologize. Without any more hesitation, Kagome swung her legs over the edge and dropped into a familiar blue light.

As she floated in no particular direction, Kagome was overwhelmed with joy over the fact that she was able to pass through again. It had been a year since she had passed between era's though it had felt like a century. She had no regrets about leaving her birth time behind, mind you, but she did want to see the world she grew up in once again. She felt drawn here again. When her feet touched the bottom of the well in the present day she stood for a moment, making sure it was real.

Then, Kagome excitedly grasped hold of the old rope latter no one had taken down and began climbing out and into the year 2001. She wasn't home, but she was in a place she loved very dearly. Cautiously, Kagome peered out of the well house door as she opened it a crack, wary of any strangers around. It would be rather difficult to explain her appearance. She didn't see anyone – recognizable or otherwise – so Kagome assumed it was safe to leave her tiny wood shelter and moved slowly towards the Higarashi home. Knowing the back door would be unlocked, she opened it and then yelled, "Mama? Jii-chan? Souta? I'm back."

There was an eerie silence at first and then three faces that Kagome would have known anywhere rushed into the room, their faces all identical with shock and pleasant surprise. "Kagome!" "Kagome!" "Nii-chan!"

Kagome smiled back at them, "I'm back."

…..

Kagome sat on her old bed in her old room, obviously upkept devoutly by her mother. It was comforting to be in the room she had lived in for the first eighteen years of her life. She'd stay the night and then return tomorrow. Inuyasha would be furious for abandoning him even for a day; it was suprising he hadn't followed her already. "Inuyasha no baka," She whispered, curling up in her bed,hugging her pillow. Kagome sighed, switching the flip on her lamp and plunging her room into darkness.

It wasn't long before the girl was asleep, dreaming about Inuyasha. She could even hear his voice, sounding nicer than it had when she was last with him.

"Stupid girl. Come back soon."


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** So, I'm back again. Hopefully now that the first chapter's up that I can keep going. I'm not sure I like this chapter though, I may have to go back and redo it.**

**Disclaimer:**** As badly as I want to, I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Claimer:**** I do own Hikari, Ai, Aoi, and Harumaru.**

"Mama! Mama! Mama! Tell me a story!"

Warm sunlight was filtering slowly in through the open window of a room which contained two girls, one fully grown and one still a small girl. It was the room Kagome had grown up in and had lived in up until the day she had graduated high school. Not much about this house had really even changed even as Souta had moved out a few years ago to buy a house with his new wife, Hitomi, the same girl he had dated since elementary school. However, his room was now currently occupied.

A black haired young woman looked down at the demanding little girl, smiling at the familiar routine. She had become very accustomed to telling stories every other second, and stories of her adventures in the feudal era. She liked the reflect back on the old days when she was merely fifteen and already living a life others couldn't even come close to imagining. It was a happy, nostalgic feeling.

Kagome lifted the small girl onto her lap, staring down at her with a smile still playing on her face, "Well Hikari, what story shall it be today?"

The young girl looked up, the familiar white puppy ears atop her head pricked with excitement. Her long white hair was ruffled from her earlier play and her red haori was crumpled as she crouched on her mother's lap. Her familiar yellow eyes stared back into Kagome's brown ones, "Tell me a story about Otou-san. One I haven't heard before."

Kagome sighed light-heartedly, rolling her eyes playfully at her daughter, "Haven't you heard them all already? Alright, alright, have you heard the story of how I met you're Otou-san?"

Hikari's amber eyes widened and she shook her head, rattling her bead necklace and sending her alabaster hair flailing, "Uh uh. Tell me tell me tell me!"

Kagome hummed for a moment, deciding where she should begin, "Well, you already know the story of how I fell down the well for the first time. So I climbed out of the well and was confused to find myself in the Forest of Inuyasha. I walked around and saw the Goshinboku and knew I could find my way home from there so I headed in that direction and there was Otou-san on the tree, pinned there by an arrow by Kikyou fifty years ago. Then the event with the centipede mononoke happened, as you remember." Hikari nodded. "Well, I ran away to distract her from the village and ran towards the Forest of Inuyasha because that's where the well was. I had to lure her back. But , instead, I wound up at Goshinboku and there was your Otou-san, pinned to the tree and awake. He kept calling me Kikyou."

"And then you got the Shikon no Tama pulled out of you," Hikari recalled, proving she knew the rest of the story, "So that's how you met Otou-san." Hikari scratched one of her puppy ears absently, thinking about the story. She had only seen pictures of her Otou-san, never her real flesh and blood father. Of course she came close to meeting him in stories, but memories of the past and actually seeing half of her heritage was a different story. That was when an idea struck.

"Mama, can I go outside and play? I promise to be good, I'll even wear the baseball cap," Hikari promised, trying to hide her underlining excitement. Without waiting for Kagome to answer, Hikari jumped off her mother's lap and grabbed a red and blue baseball cap on the other side of the room, placing it carefully over her inu ears.

"Alright Hikari, but only for a little while. If you see anyone, come right back here. I'm going to read a book, alright? I'll be here if you need me." Not waiting for a reply, Kagome rolled onto her back, grabbing a book she left on her nightstand. Hikari didn't need an answer anyway, for she merely turned and raced full speed out of the bedroom, pelting down the stairs and barely stopping benough for her to open the door to get outside. Once she was out, she headed straight for the old well house.

After the five year old girl had managed to slow enough not to crash into the small shrine, she carefully opened one of the doors, peering inside with her sharp eyes. She didn't see anything dangerous so Hikari figured it must be safe. Carefully, as not to alert Kagome, Hikari slipped inside the well house and closed the door behind her. Slowly, the young girl stepped down the stairs and peered down into the shadowy depths of the well, feeling somewhat scared.

"What am I scared of? I'm a yonyou. One fourth youkai and the daughter of Kagome and Inuyasha. This well is something silly in my way," Hikari said to herself, still very uncertain. Though this dark room was easy for her sharp eyes, she couldn't even see the bottom of this well. _Does this well even connect anymore? Did it ever? It just seems like an ordinary well to me. What if all those stories Mama tells me are just that, stories._

Hikari took a step away from the well, touching her alabaster ears, one inu ear in each hand, _No no, I'm part youkai. All the youkai in this time are dead. I have to be from beyond the well! And that means Otou-san's on the other side too!_ The young yonyou then released her ears, padding back towards the well so she could once again peer into the depths.

"Well, here goes everything," Hikari said simply, jumping into the well.

**Author's Note:**** So Hikari's about to take off on an adventure to her time. What adventures await her there? What will Inuyasha think? What will Kagome do?**

**Thank you to **Sangoscourge** for reviewing!**

**Thank you to**

Sangoscourge

Blackcatsnap

Renting

**For adding my story to their favorites lists!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**** Yep, back again. And quite frankly, I'm happy with the turn out with reviews and the amount of people adding my story to their lists. I mean, come on, I'm only two chapters into the story.**

**Oh, and Sangoscourge, Hikari will be in very deep trouble when Kagome gets her hands on her.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha, though I wish I did.**

**Claimer:**** Hikari, Ai, Aoi, Harumaru, and now, Ken'ichi are all mine. Don't use them.**

As soon as Hikari jumped into the well, she was engulfed in strange blue light. Her hand flashed up to her head reflexively to grab her hat, only find that it was already gone, probably having fallen off when she jumped. _Oh well, I'll get rid of the stupid thing for a while._

After what seemed like both a single heartbeat and the longest eternity, Hikari's feet touched the dirt bottom of the dry well, all magic now dormant again. The young girl looked up and could see the sky from the bottom of the well and she could smell the forest! This was definitely not Tokyo as she knew it, but the Tokyo where she was meant to live.

Jumping out of the Bone Eater's well with a single bound, Hikari glanced around the unfamiliar clearing, her amber eyes wide and shining with vivid excitement. Then she spotted the Goshinboku, "Oh, Goshinboku! I wonder what it looks like in this time."

Without any hesitation to imagine, Hikari raced forward, running through the forest full speed, a treat her mother could never allow her to do in modern Japan. Already Hikari didn't want to leave this magical place, for she was free here, able to act like herself and not a mortal. _I wonder why I couldn't have been born here. Momma loved it here, why did she leave?_

As Hikari arrived at the God Tree, she skidded to a hault, staring at the man who was already here. He was much taller than her with the same long white hair and a pair of dog ears on his head. He wore a red haori like her, though the fabric looked far different, for material was not as comfortable 500 years ago. The stranger was facing away from her, sitting on one of the roots. But upon Hikari's arrival, one of his ears twitched and he turned to face her. Hikari was surprised to see this youkai also had amber eyes. _He's got to be an Inuyoukai! Maybe he knows Otou-san! _"Oi, brat, what are you doing here? You're a hanyou, you'll get hurt straying away from your parents."

Hikari shook her head, "I'm not a hanyou, I'm a yonyou, only a quarter youkai. And Momma will probably follow me in a few moments." Why should he care that she was out exploring anyway? He wasn't her keeper, "I'm out exploring and looking for an Inuyasha. Do you know any Inuyashas?"

"I'm Inuyasha, kid. What do you want?" Inuyasha grunted, rising to standing position. The girl before him opened his mouth to reply but he interrupted before she could finish, "Hey, you have Kagome's scent on you!"

….

"Hikari! Hikari-chan! Mou, come out Hikari!"

Kagome was searching all over the yard for her mischievous daughter, the one who had promised to stay in the yard, "Don't tell me you went out into the town! Geez, that's the last thing people need to see, a yonyou walking freely on the streets of Tokyo!"

Before setting out to search for Hikari in the streets of Tokyo, Kagome decided to check the well house on a whim. As far as she knew, Hikari had never been near the miniature shrine. However, Kagome could tell how wrong she was when she picked up Hikari's baseball cat that had been lying on the floor, abandoned.

Kagome turned to the well and gulped. _Great, after I told her one of those stories she goes through the well._ Kagome walked closer to the dry well and peered down into its dark depths as if she might find her daughter at the bottom, unable to pass through. Her hopes were dashed as it lay as empty as always.

"Hikari, when I get my hands on you … "Kagome growled, jumping into the well for the first time in five years.

….

"You know Momma? My Momma!"

Hikari was staring at Inuyasha intensely, her amber eyes shining and her smile broad and gleaming, for she knew exactly who this was now. It was her – "Wait, that smell … Aww, Momma's here! Now I'm in trouble!" Casting an apologetic glance at Inuyasha, Hikari faced the direction of the bone eater's well and ran off, ready to take her medicine.

Inuyasha was left staring dumbfoundly after the young girl, highly confused. _That girl is Kagome's daughter? I never saw her … Wait, Kagome's here! I _have_ to talk to her!_ Then the hanyou raced after the yonyou, followed the girls scent trail towards his mate.

Kagome was waiting at the well, sitting on its edge when Hikari arrived, walking over very sheepishly to her mother, "Momma, I'm sorry, it's just … "

Kagome flicked her daughter's nose. Hikari squealed and pulled away, both hands covering her nose, _No fair! You're not part dog! You don't see why that hurts!_ "Hikari, you scared me to death, looking all over the place for you. And you went through the well too! You promised never to even go into that shrine! We're going home, and when we get there, Hikari, you're grounded."

"Keh, she's a kid Kagome, let her have some mischief. If you don't, she'll wind up like Sesshomaru."

Kagome froze when she heard his voice. She hadn't heard it in years, but she knew it as well as her own. She considered snatching up Hikari and jumping through the well and running away from his anger. But he would probably follow anyway. Still not turning to face him, Kagome sighed in defeat.

"Hello Inuyasha."

**Author's Note:**** And Kagome is caught! Inuyasha's not going to let her pass through the well again without a decent chat. Any guesses as to what might be on his mind?**

**Thanks again to **Sangoscourge **for reviewing.**

**Thanks to**

StrawberryMoon777

**For adding my story to their lists.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**** Sorry I took so long to update but I had a case of horrible writer's block. I couldn't write **_anything_**. Well, hopefully I'm cured. Maybe some more reviews would help?**

**Disclaimer:**** As desperately as I want to, I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Claimer:**** I do own Hikari, Ai, Aoi, Harumaru, and Ken'ichi.**

Hikari squealed in delight, breaking the silence, "I knew it was him!"

Kagome shot a glare at her rather excited hanyou daughter, considering flicking her on the nose again, her hopes dashed. Now that Hikari and Inuyasha had met, there was no postponing the inevitable family reunion.

"Knew I was who?" Inuyasha asked bluntly, his ears laced back on his head. "The one who saved your life countless times? The one who you 'osuwari' to death?" Inuyasha glowered as he mentioned the last sentence, his amber eyes fixed on Kagome who glared menacingly back.

"She knew you were Inuyasha, a hero of this time period. Now, excuse us, but we have to get home. Goodbye Inuyasha."

"B-but Mama! We only just got here!" Hikari protested, her face hinting an expression of horror. Now that she had arrived in this time period, being yanked away after such a short time would tear her heart out. Especially after she had just met the father she had never had.

Before Kagome could reply, Inuyasha spoke again, "Yeah, and I'd like to get a few things straight. First of all, I thought all the youkai in your period were dead. Who's the guy you got together with?" Inuyasha felt a little sick to his gut as the image of Kagome with another man came into his head. His anger and jealousy grew as he thought of this young girl, _their_ daughter.

The blunt words caused Kagome to look away, unable to look the hanyou in the face. Instead, she drew Hikari, who remained quiet for her now upset mother, into her arms and stood, still facing away, "As far as I know, they all are dead. I've only met hanyous from this time period. And I never did see anyone new Inuyasha." Silently, and unchallenged, Kagome padded towards the well and jumped back in, holding Hikari tightly, and disappeared in a flash of blue, leaving Inuyasha staring after her with a look of surprise.

"So, is she the mangy wolf's kid? No, he's a full hanyou, that girl said she was a yonyou, not a hanyou," Inuyasha clenched his fists in anger, feeling like killing whatever hanyou Kagome had an affair with. And then, as he pondered the thought of a hanyou with Kagome, it clicked. "Damn."

….

Hikari sat on the roof of her modern day home, her long hair stirred slightly by a breeze. She was staring up into the darkening sky, her expression distant with thought. Her mother had scolded her for disobeying the house rules, but had let her go and play with the promise to stay away from the well this time. Only Kagome was home with her, Obaa-chan was staying with Jii-chan at the hospital. He had passed out when she went though the well earlier in the day, but was on the mend.

Brushing a lose strand of hair from her face, Hikari sighed, thinking of her Otou-san back in the feudal era. He still didn't know who she was, and that upset her. After all, she knew all about him and even got to meet him, knowing exactly who he was. Inuyasha hadn't had the same chance. The guilt gnawed at her belly. As the sun set completely bellow the horizon and the stars came out to play, Hikari glanced up at the rising moon.

It was the sound of footsteps on the rooftop behind Hikari that alarmed her. Who would be on the roof? She turned her head and stared at the figure behind her, a pleading look coming onto her face, "Don't tell Mama I'm up here. I'll get in trouble again."

"Keh, I won't kid," Inuyasha sat down besides the girl he now knew was his daughter, trying to look like his usual, indifferent self. However, the urge to question the pup about everything made it hard to keep his façade in place. "You know kid, I never did learn your name."

Hikari glanced up at her father, blinking slowly, "My name is Hikari, because Mama said I'm the brightest light in her world."

Inuyasha pondered that for a few minutes, wondering if Kagome had truly that upset. What had he even done? Wasn't he the victim here? "It's a good name," he grunted, "It seems to suite you. You seem smart for your age too, bright in more than one way."

Hikari grinned a little cockily at the comment, her fangs showing, "I hope so. Being dull is boring. I think I'm the most interesting person alive."

Inuyasha twitched an ear, slightly surprised at the pup's bold attitude, "Why's that, pup? You're less youkai than me."

Hikari rolled her eyes, looking exasperated, "Well, yeah, but I still have inuyoukai blood, Taisho blood on top of that, and a strong human blood. I also have spiritual powers, like Mama."

"Nani?" Inuyasha was taken totally of guard. What living creature could posses both spiritual powers and youkai powers? They conflicted so greatly, anything else with these powers must have died before they were born. He had known Hikari was a yonyou when he travel back here, but he could never had guessed her spiritual powers. Well, she did come from a long line of Shinto priests and mikos. Her mother was a fine one and, before her, Kikyou.

"Mama said the same thing!" Hikari giggled, her inu ears twitching and her yellow eyes shining with laughter. "Mama said you would have said the same thing too."

"What do you know about me?" Inuyasha asked, attempting to reign into his curiosity.

Hikari grinned wider, excited again, "I know _all _your stories of Sango-ba-chan, Miroku-ji-san, and Shippou-chan against Naraku. They're my favorite stories. I ask for one ever day."

Inuyasha felt somewhat glad that Kagome had told their daughter about him. Strangely enough, he felt somewhat sad that he had missed many milestones in the pup's life: birth, first steps, first words … He suddenly felt concerned over the little nonsense that he could have cared less for this morning. As weird as it sounded, he was a dad now.

"It's a good thing you know all those stories, now I don't have to fill you in."

"_I _could fill you in on all the stories about Mama and I in the past five years," well, almost five. She hadn't reached that birthday _quite_ yet. "But, I think it would be better if you asked yourself." After a moment of hesitation, Hikari added in a softer tone, "She's actually really happy to see you. She's just mad about something. She never told me what."

Inuyasha scratched Hikari's head behind a furry ear for a moment, then rose to his feet, "Alright, I will. Stay here." Hikari nodded with mock seriousness and sat down like a puppy, smirking slightly. Deciding the pup would get a whack on the head for that later, Inuyasha jumped from the roof, landing on Kagome's windowsill. Kagome was working at her desk, scribbling something down quickly and furiously.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

Kagome asked her question without even turning around, trying to focus on her writing. Why had her husband followed her here? Well, now that he knew about Hikari, he would curious, she supposed. She jotted down another note on the paper.

"Hikari's on the roof."

"I know."

"Aren't you going to punish her."

"She goes up there and thinks I don't know. As long as she's down before the sun rises, fine by me."

"Kagome?"

Kagome paused for a moment, lifting her pencil slightly from her paper, turning to face Inuyasha with a faint look of inquiry upon her face.

"Kagome, we need to talk."

**Author's Note:**So Inuyasha knows about Hikari now right? Now the family's all back together again. First, Kagome and Inuyasha have to have a serious talk …

**Thank you, once again, to **sangoscourge **for reviewing! Thank you to **sunokofairytale **for reviewing as well!**

**Thank you too**

MinnieMouse72


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**** Wow, two chapters in one day? My writer's block definitely is getting better. Oh, and before I forget, we'll see some more familiar and much loved faces next chapter!**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own Inuyasha in my dreams … If I did, Inuyasha and Kagome would have gotten together a long time ago and Kikyou would have accepted that with grace.**

**Claimer:**** I do own Hikari, Ai, Aoi, Harumaru, and Ken'ichi.**

"Talk about what?" Kagome turned around in her desk chair to look at Inuyasha, whom was still balancing on the edge of the window with ease. There were a lot of things Inuyasha could ask her about after their rough reunion this afternoon.

"I think you know what," Inuyasha growled, climbing into her room until he stood before her. "Why on earth didn't you tell me about Hikari?"

"Simple, we weren't exactly talking to one another at the time," Kagome replied tartly, "We had a fight, I came here, and you didn't come after me. Therefore, how would I have known Hikari could depend on her father when he let me down."

Kagome rolled her chair around again so it faced her desk, where she continued to scribble down her writing, hiding the sadness shadowing her face. No, Inuyasha had not come for her. Not once in five years had she seen hide nor hair of him. She couldn't let Hikari suffer the pain of losing her face in the same way she lost her husband. It was too painful.

"Kagome … you're a deeper sleeper than I remember. I came the first night after you left and told you to come back soon. I came back every few nights since then, telling you to come back," Inuyasha looked away, his bangs shadowing his face. Why wouldn't he have come after her?

"Inuyasha … " Kagome wheeled her chair around so she could look at the hanyou, her eyes wide with surprise and her mouth open in a gasp. He _had_ come for her. All those nights hadn't been just dreams of him coming, but actual sound from right besides her.

Inuyasha didn't look up, "And then you didn't come back, so I came less and less, because I thought you hated me after our fight and wanted nothing to do with me ever again. But I did come, and I never stopped."

Kagome reached her hand out and grasped Inuyasha's, the half youkai turning to look at her with surprise, "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I know you came, but I thought those were all dreams. Good dreams, but merely dreams. If I had known it was really you, I would have been back as soon as my heart took another beat."

Inuyasha managed a small smile, glad to know he wasn't hated anymore, then his face fell once again, "What about our fight?"

"Inuyasha, think will you, you stupid dog? Think of when our fight happened. I must have been pregnant with Hikari around then, of course my hormones were raging out of control. It just happened to be a bad time," Kagome insisted. The truth was, she couldn't even remember the topic of that fight. Kagome could only recall that Inuyasha was very furious and that she would always regret that fight.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief, glad to have everything behind him. Them. "So, you owe me. Tell me about Hikari. What have I missed about her life?"

Kagome and Inuyasha moved to sit on Kagome's bed while the miko informed the hanyou of everything important of their daughter, "Well, she has both demonic and spiritual powers. She has about all the strength of a hanyou from what I've seen. She's also very smart for someone her age. She's mostly human, so she shouldn't be this understanding or smart. She also plays the flute."

"A flute?" Inuyasha asked, bemused. He couldn't picture the tiny little girl holding up a flute for any amount of time.

"It was amazing. She just picked it up and started playing perfectly. I'd never seen anything like it," Kagome recalled, tapping her temple with one of her pointer fingers. "She can also read and write, probably better than I can. She's almost unreal with the things she can do. But she's too young and innocent, too easy to manipulate or take advantage of." Kagome sighed with worry.

Inuyasha sniffed discontently, "Simple, we teach her right from wrong, good from evil, she she'll be able to figure it out in a year or two. It would also be a good idea to teach her how to defend herself. We both can't defend her all the time."

Kagome nodded in agreement, her face reflecting the worry she felt. She was a mother, it was only natural that she felt concerned over her daughter. Now that Inuyasha would be part of the picture, hopefully things would get better. "That would seem like the best idea. She wouldn't be able to use her powers much here, or she'd expose herself, but when we go to the Sengoku Jidai, she needs to know how to keep herself safe."

Before Inuyasha could reply, Hikari somersaulted into the room, landing neatly on her feet. Her face showed her irritation and she frowned, "Mama, the sun's coming up. Mou, why'd it have to be today. Just when I met Otou-san too." Inuyasha cast Kagome a curious glance, but his wife was staring at the five year old with a look of faint amusement.

Hikari pouted even more, frustrated that neither of her parents were taking this seriously. _This is a big deal! _Hikari crossed her arms, trying to look less than impressed, "Mama."

"Sorry Hikari-chan, you know what to do when this happens. Now just behave and do what you always do," Kagome instructed, trying to smile kindly. She didn't want to frustrate Hikari any more than she was.

Suddenly, long streaks of dawn light filtered into the room through Kagome's open window, darkening shadows and causing Hikari to disappear, fading into a silhouetted shape against the light.

**Author's Note:**** So Inuyasha and Kagome have made up and are back on the path of a romantic relationship. Also, we see Hikari encased with Daylight, making her a mere silhouette. Why do both Hikari and Kagome treat this a routine?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**** Yup, not really much to say at the moment. I'm in a serious Inuyasha hype at the moment: rereading the manga, watching the TV episodes, the movies, fanfiction, artwork … It's a wonder I can focus on anything.**

**Disclaimer:**** As much as I hope and pray I do, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.**

**Claimer:**** Hikari, Ai, Aoi, Harumaru, and Ken'ichi do belong to me.**

Inuyasha couldn't make sense of the situation until the light mellowed out in the room, allowing him to see what had changed. Kagome seemed perfectly fine, exactly the same as when the light had been blinding. But that was when he noticed Hikari. He nearly didn't recognize her.

Hikari was now standing with her arms crossed and one foot tapping impatiently. Black hair now hung in her face and down her back in a beautiful ebony waterfall that matched his during the night of the new moon. She blinked eyes that were now brown, the same color as Kagome's. "You're human, during the day," Inuyasha stated in amazement, too surprised to act like he was expecting it. He had never met a yonyou, so he could have never expected this.

"I thought she'd transform at night, like you, but this happened," Kagome explained, shooting him a quick glance. "This always happens the day before the new moon, and then she turns back to normal at night."

"And it can't come soon enough!" Hikari whined, pacing now. She hated being human, it made her feel unprotected. The only bonus was that she could go out in public without that stupid hat, or without people commenting on her white hair.

"Who'd of guessed … " Inuyasha muttered, mostly to himself. The hanyou smirked, "That's how I feel about the night kid. At least you have your weaker vision during the day." Fortunately for both parents, that made Hikari think, and silence her complaints.

However, this didn't mean that they had quieted her completely, "Mama! Mama! I know what I want to do today! I want to go back to the feudal era! _Please_! You and Otou-san are talking again, so there's no reason not to go!" Hikari clasped both her hands together, pulling her face into a rather good puppy dog face. Even Inuyasha felt tempted to give her anything.

"Well … " Kagome began, biting her lip as she thought of a reason to deter her daughter from her true home until she was human again. But the five year old had a good point and she had a difficult time trying to deter her.

Inuyasha suddenly cut in, "Why not let her? She'd be safe with everyone around. It wouldn't be like anyone's leaving the village tonight."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha with a long look, obviously sharing his thoughts. Tonight was the new moon. While Hikari was vulnerable during daylight hours, Inuyasha was cursed with the deadlier night. But, the hanyou had a point. She had her miko powers and if she returned, Sango and Miroku would be there. Shippou could probably put up a good fight now too. "Alright Hikari, but if you so much as wander away for a second, you'll _wish_ you were groundeded."

Hikari squealed, to overjoyed to listen to her mother's deadly warning, "I promise."

….

"Ai-chan! Harumaru? Shippou! Mou, you guys always give me the hard places … " Aoi's disgrundled voice could be heard from inside the hut. The three youngsters were playing hide and seek, accompanied by their older kitsune cousin, and Aoi was having difficulty finding her siblings.

Sango and Miroku smiled to each other, their shared amuzement evident. Ken'ichi, their youngest son at the age of 3, was inside and happily enjoying his peaceful nap. This left Sango and Miroku free to rest for a few blessed moments. Or, so they thought.

Before either monk or taiyaji could react, a young girl sped into the hut, having to skid to a stop. She stood panting for a few moments, and then smiled, "You're Miroku-ji-sama and Sango-ba-chan, right?"

Miroku stared back at the young girl, taking note that she was human and that she looked excited rather than threatening. Not that threatening was often applied to five year olds, "Yes, we are."

"Miroku, take a closer look at her," Sango told Miroku in an aside, watching the young girl intently. "She has the same face as Inuyasha."

"'Course she does," a new voice drawled and the couple turned to see Inuyasha walking into the hut, glaring at the young girl. "Hikari, weren't you told to wait?"

Hikari glanced down at her feet, scuffling them nervously. Now her mother was going to freak out on her, "Sorry Otou-san."

Both Miroku and Sango were thrown completely off guard. This strange young girl – Hikari Inuyasha had called her – was the daughter of their old friend. But how? Inuyasha had loved two people in his entire life: Kikyou and Kagome. "Otou-san?" Miroku asked, shaking off some of his surprise. He had a lecherous look on his face.

"Miroku, say anything and you're dead. Sango, Miroku, meet Hikari," Inuyasha gestered to the young girl who glanced sheepishly back up, blinking her brown eyes embaresedly. Brown eye that both Miroku and Sango remembered, for only two people had ever possessed them.

Sango smiled at Hikari and kneeled so she could be at her level, extending her hand to her. Hikari smiled widely and took the hand, "I'm happy to meet you. Mama told me _all_ about you."

"Did she now?" Sango asked, trying to sound friendly. Then she glanced back up at the newly named father, "Who is your mother?" _Did Inuyasha and Kikyou have a daughter after all? _Sango wondered silently, trying to make scence of this, _Inuyasha and Kagome never had children. She left five years ago …_

Hikari opened her mouth to give a cheery reply when she was stopped by the sound of footsteps outside the hut and a suffling of the door. She turned her attention towards the entrance, beaming even wider, "She's coming in now, say hi to her yourself!" She lifted one of her de-clawed hands to point as our favorite time traveler entered the room.

Kagome slung her heavy backpack off her back, letting it drop to the floor as she glared at Hikari, "Young lady, I thought we had a deal. When we get home, you'll be wishing you were never born."

**Author's Note:**** So Inuyasha and Kagome have returned to a very, very confused Sango and Miroku, and a good story to tell. Hikari is back in her homeland and eager for adventure. Too bad she ruined it by getting herself grounded.**

**Thanks to **sangoscourge** for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**** Hmm, I don't really have much to say this time. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer:**** As much as I hope and pray I do, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.**

**Claimer:**** Hikari, Ai, Aoi, Harumaru, and Ken'ichi do belong to me.**

"Kagome-chan!" "Kagome-sama!"

Hikari, sheepish again now that her mother was threatening her with punishment, slunk to Kagome's side, "Sorry Mama, but you and Otou-san were slow and I was excited." She scuffed her bare feet on the floor, staring at them to avoid Kagome's gaze. If she made eye contact, she might get her nose flicked.

"Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, it's good to see you again," Kagome's attention then shifted to her wayward daughter, "Hikari, that's no excuse." Hikari then quietly crept away, thinking it would be smart to hide behind her father. Bad idea.

"Keh, pup, you're lucky some youkai didn't eat you first. You're human for the day, you're a good target," Inuyasha growled, highly irritated. He had enough to worry about with his human night approaching rapidly without this puppy disobeying orders.

"Human day?" Miroku asked, interest gleaming in his dark eyes.

Hikari nodded, "I'm a mortal for the day before the new moon. Usually I look like Otou-san. White hair, yellow eyes, claws, fangs … " She counted off the resemblances, tapping each finger on one hand for emphasis. "It's the opposite of Otou-san."

This was a lot for Sango and Miroku to take in. First, their old friend had returned. Second, she and Inuyasha had a daughter. Third, their daughter was a yonyou. Kagome laughed at their expressions, "It's alright, you'll have plenty of time to take this all in. Now, where's Shippou-chan? I really should see him … And Ai-chan and Aoi-chan? Are they alright? And Harumaru-kun, how's he?"

"Shippou, Ai, Aoi, and Harumaru are playing tag outside now, we'll see them later. Our youngest son is sleeping over there," Sango gestured with her hand to the bed where her youngest was sleeping.

Kagome beamed, delighted her best friends had another child, "Congratulations!"

Hikari grinned, "More playmates for me!"

….

Hikari groggily opened her eyes, slowly pulling herself from sleep. She, Mama, and Otou-san were staying with Sango-ba-chan and Miroku-ji-sama for the night. But when the young girl opened her eyes, instead of seeing the inside of her new friends home, she saw a blue light that she identified as the inside of the bone eater's well. _Is Mama taking me back while I'm sleeping?_ Hikari wondered. But it took her only a moment to realize she was already in a standing position, and very much alone.

Hikari looked around, her returned white hair billowing out with her movements. No one else was around, so what was she doing in the well? Had she been sleepwalking?

"Hikari."

Hikari looked around again, looking for the one who called her name. It was the same as before, she was alone in the blue light.

"Hikari."

Puzzled, Hikari looked around even more franticly, determined to find who was trying to speak to her. Suddenly realizing her hands were locked together, as in a prayer, she opened her hands, to see something round and small lying in her palms. She could feel energy coming from it, neither good nor evil.

"What are you?" She asked the stone, wondering if she had picked up a marble or something. But this looked like no cheap toy from the present day. This looked like something she had seen before. A lucky charm at her shrine.

"I am the Shikon no Tama."

Letting out a gasp of shock, Hikari threw the jewel away from her, only sending it a few feet away where it hovered in its own pink light. She was standing face to face with the very thing that her mother had banished from this world forever. But, if it was banished, how was it here right now.

"Leave! Leave right now! My mother banished you from this world forever!" Hikari shouted, her fists trembling. She wanted this thing to vanish into air.

"You are mistaken. You exist in two worlds, as do I. The awakening world and the world of dreams. Kagome merely banished me from the awakening world. You are in the world of dreams Hikari."

Hikari thought about that for a minute, her inu ears twitching. It was true that both those worlds exist, and it would be reasonable to argue that her mother had only banished the Shikon no Tama from the awakening world. "Why are you here then? You're the thing that ruined lives, why would I dream about you?"

"I ruined lives, but I united them too. I am the reason your mother and father met, as well as Sango and Miroku, Hikari. I am neither good nor evil."

"That is true," Hikari admitted, looking at her reflection in the shining jewel. "But you never told me why I am dreaming about you. You are the reason I am having this dream, not my imagination."

"You are correct. I am here to grant you your world of dreams wish."

"My … wish?"

"Yes Hikari. Wish me into the awakening world once again, so I may grant you a wish."

Hikari blinked, imagining what she could wish for, what good things she could wish for. She could wish Jii-chan's health was better, she could wish Mama and Otou-san had never argued, she could even wish that the Taiaji village had never been wiped out. She extended her hand towards the jewel and curled her fingers around it. "Shikon no Tama, I wish you back into the awakening world."

….

Kagome, awakened by Hikari twitching in her sleep, rose to check on her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder gently. She noticed that the girl's hand was curled up tightly around something. Curious, Kagome carefully pried her daughter's fingers apart so she could see what Hikari was clutching so tightly.

With a look of horror stretching across her face, Kagome jerked backwards, gasping in terror. She imagined the darkness again and felt it tugging at her heart as she stared at the complete Shikon no Tama in her daughter's hand.

**Author's Note:**** So Inuyasha and Kagome have returned to a very, very confused Sango and Miroku, and had a good story to tell. Hikari has also brought the Shikon no Tama back into the world! What will await our heroes now?**

**Thanks to **sangoscourge** for reviewing!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**** Forgive the incredibly late update. But with school starting and the writer's block to making this chapter sound write were killing me. I just switched high schools and I've been busy recently. I hope I'm forgiven.**

**Disclaimer:**** Inuyasha, how I dream I own you …**

**Claimer:**** Hikari, Ai, Aoi, Harumaru, and Ken'ichi do belong to me.**

"Geez Kagome, just tell us what the hell this is all about!" Inuyasha growled, glaring. Sango and Miroku sat on either side of him. Kaede, whom Kagome had called over this morning, also sat with them, staring at the time traveler, "What's so important for you to call us all together and send to kids away?"

Kagome wordlessly lifted her fisted her hand and opened it for everyone to see what she held. Four simultaneous gasps reached her ears and everyone's mouths moved as if they were going to say something, but no words came out. "I woke up and found Hikari holding this," she told them, closing her fingers around the Shikon no Tama again, clutching it in her fist. "I have no idea how it got there though, or how it returned to this world."

"The jewel we fought so hard to get rid of, back, just like that," Sango murmured, "And in the hands of one of our own."

"Indeed. Our time of peace is disrupted once again," Kaede rasped, shaking her head, "Kikyou-onee-sama died to vanquish this jewel, Kagome made the correct wish and banished it, and even that wasn't enough. I fear Hikari was victimized."

Sango clutched Ken'ichi closer to her. The toddler pulled against his mother's kimono, understanding none of the adult's conversation, but wondering why his mother was acting funny. "And if Hikari is targeted, everyone else could be at risk: the children, us, the world."

"We're fortunate no demons have come to the village yet," Miroku stated, balling his right hand into a fist. His Kazaana no long existed; he would be restricted to using only his spiritual power to protect the village that had become his home.

"Kagome, you should take Hikari back to your time," Inuyasha spoke for the first time, his grip on his Tetsuiga evident as he stared at the miko, "Fewer demons are in your time, so you'll have less threat with the jewel there. See how much you can research about it. You have more information in your time, right?"

Kagome nodded, "Right, tons more. Alright, I'll call Hikari and we'll leave as soon as possible and come back if we find something new." She rose to her feet and exited out of the hut, calling for her daughter, leaving the four alone.

"The next generation has a dark future ahead of them," Kaede stated darkly.

….

Hikari was walking down the stairs of her modern day home when she heard a knocking at the door. "Hikari, could you get that? It could be Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka!" Kagome's voice could be heard from the kitchen, where she was making lunch. It smelled good too.

"Hai, Mama!" Hikari called, grabbing her baseball cap from besides the door and throwing it on her head, careful to cover her ears. None of Mama's friends knew she was a yonyou. She hurried towards the door and opened it to see a strange man with long hair. She had never met him before, "May I help you?"

"Your name is Hikari, correct?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Hai, it is," she replied, "How do you know."

Not replying to her second question either, he wordlessly handed her what looked like a long, pale stick with many strange markings on it. She took it in her hands, and looked back up at the stranger, overflowing with curiosity, "Why are you giving this to me?"

"You may find this useful. After all, this was made for you," he answered simply before turning away and walking in the other direction, "Do what you please with it." A few moments later, he was gone, walking down the steps of the shrine.

Closing the door, she looked down at the strange present in her hands. She knew instantly as she looked at the handle that it was a sword, and one made by a fine blacksmith. She could also tell by her miko and youkai senses that this was no human sword, but one made of demonic energy.

Glancing over her shoulder to make sure her mother wasn't nearby, Hikari ran up the stairs and into her room, carefully closing the door behind her before she pulled the sword out of the sheath. It was beautiful silver that glistened against the sun shining through her window, giving it a natural look. She ran one of her claws against the surface, realizing that it wasn't metal, but something else unusual. It was also smaller than most swords, more proportional to her size than that of an adult.

She sheathed the sword again and examined the sheath, noticing that the sheathe matched the handle. And the scent, it smelled very strongly of full youkai, but of distant human, as if a human had not touched it in a very long time. This puzzled her. In fact, the whole sword puzzled her, _What is this sword? I've never seen anything like it._

She gently placed the sword on her bed, staring at it for another moment, wondering what connection it had to her. The man who had delivered it had said it had been made for her, but for what reason? And by who? She sighed, realizing that she probably would never know the reason she got this sword. The stranger had told her nothing about her gift or himself. So, how was she ever going to find out?

**Author's Note:**** The Jewel is back into the real world and everyone's going to have to risk their life for it again. Kagome and Hikari have returned to the present day for a while, and Hikari receives a strange sword from a stranger. He said it would be useful, but for what? And who is this stranger? And what is this sword?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**** Another chapter today? Yes, I got my mojo back!**

**Disclaimer:**** Inuyasha, how I dream I own you …**

**Claimer:**** Hikari, Ai, Aoi, Harumaru, and Ken'ichi do belong to me.**

"So Totosai, what can you tell me about this sword?"

Inuyasha sat in the home of Totosai, before him, Hikari's new sword, still in sheathe. Totosai had already thoroughly examined it. Hikari had watched anxiously all the while, wondering what her father seemed so concerned about. It had been a surprise that Hikari could make the journey up to Totosai's home, as only demons could manage it. But, everything about Hikari was a surprise. Maybe her strong youkai blood allowed it.

"The swords name is Yuikisaiga, and it is a sword made of an inuyoukai's fang, though I don't know who's. It seems adapt to Hikari's needs as a yonyou. It'll grow as she grows, the sword and sheathe, and it's design is the same as Tetsuiga's, Tenseiga's, and Bakusaiga. It seems as though I made it, though I'd remember if I did," Totosai announced, "You don't know who gave it to you, correct child?"

Hikari shook her head, "No, I never met him and I didn't recognize his scent. He was definitely a youkai though. He smelled like one. And he had long silver hair and yellow eyes like mine and Otou-san's. He was colder though, brisk, and he ignored my questions," Hikari grimaced, "Oh, and he had make-up covering his youkai markings. Humans wouldn't be able to see them."

"Make-up?" Totosai inquired.

"That would make sense," Inuyasha ran one of his claws along the sheathe of Yuikisaiga, "I can smell Sesshomaru on this sword. This must be his fang. Why would he take an interest in Hikari, though?"

"This sword is from a later time than now," Hikari answered, piecing it together in her head, "Sesshomaru-ji-sama hasn't ever met me yet, for one, so he can't make me a sword. And Totosai-sama had to make it, sense he knows all the tricks to the sword, but he hasn't yet."

Totosai nodded in agreement, "That would make sense." Suddenly, Hikari smacked her hand against her neck and pulled her hand away, letting something small fall into her hand. She blinked at it.

"Well well, if it isn't Myouga the flea," Inuyasha grunted, "What're you doing here."

"Flea?" Hikari echoed, staring at the re-inflating mini-youkai in her palm.

"Inuyasha-sama, long time no see," Myouga greeted, laughing somewhat before turning his attention back to Hikari, "You are the daughter of Inuyasha-sama and Kagome, are you not. You're blood resembles theirs."

"Is that supposed to be a complement?" Hikari asked, slightly intrigued by the little youkai she had heard about. Obviously, he was a clear indicator of when danger was on the way. And a poison remover.

"Myouga, did you need something?" Totosai interrupted, his budging eyes resting on the flea.

"Well, actually," Myouga laughed nervously, "Sesshomaru-sama's coming this way, and I wanted to give you a heads up."

"You're running away to hid here, aren't you?" Inuyasha asked scathingly. When Myouga didn't answer, her rolled his eyes as he rose to his feet, "I knew it. A coward as always. Hikari, we're leaving."

Hikari glanced up in surprise, "W-why Otou-san? I have to meet Sesshomaru-ji-sama at some point, why not now." She gasped in surprise as Inuyasha picked her up by the back of her kimono, holding her at eye level.

"Because that will lead up to a fight and your mother would kill me if you got hurt. I don't feel like hearing 'osuwari' today, thank you very much," Inuyasha grunted, bending down to grab Yuikisaiga. "See ya' Totosai, Myouga."

Irritated, when Inuyasha finally put her down half way down the mountain, she stomped along silently, Yuikisaiga's sheathe resting against her arm. She could feel a slight pulsing coming from the handle, reminding her of a heartbeat. She hadn't noticed it at first, but as it grew steadily stronger, it became very evident. "Is it supposed to pulse like that?"

"Like what?" Inuyasha paused to look at Hikari, befuddled to what she could mean. Nothing was pulsing, or vibrating, or anything of the sort to him. "What's pulsing?"

Hikari rested her hand on the handle of Yuikisaiga, feeling warmth underneath her fingers to accompany the pulsing. It was almost as if Yuikisaiga were alive. Suddenly, Inuyasha grabbed her again and pulled her behind him. Before she could process what was going on, her father had Tetsuiga pulled and pointed to a stranger she hadn't even noticed approaching. Yuikisaiga's pulsing strengthened again to the point where it almost trembled.

"That's him! That's the stranger I saw!" Hikari exclaimed, her inu ears pricked and her gold eyes wide.

"Step aside Inuyasha, I have no business today," the youkai drawled in a bored tone. Without another word, he stepped to the side and continued his way up the mountain. When he moved, Hikari noticed a small green imp by his side_. If this is Sesshomaru-ji-sama, that must be Jaken ,_Hikari mused.

Jaken also seemed to notice her, "Sesshomaru-sama, there's a girl with Inuyasha."

"Hn?" Sesshomaru turned to face Hikari, gazing at her coolly. Hikari had to admit, it was definitely more intimidating than the stranger who had given her Yuikisaiga, despite them being the same person. "I girl who carries a fang with my scent, though I have never lost a fang." Hikari practically jumped out of her skin when her uncle was next to her the next moment, "Care to explain, girl?"

"Leave her alone Sesshomaru, it's her sword, lay off!" Inuyasha threatened, snarling as he pointed Tetsuiga at his elder brother.

Sesshomaru gazed coolly back, "I see, she's your whelp. Then this is definitely a matter I cannot walk away from."

**Author's Note:**** Inuyasha and Hikari go to meet Totosai to learn more about Hikari's gift sword. Yuikisaiga is the sword cleaved from Sesshomaru's fang, but for what purpose, and why Sesshomaru's fang? And Sesshomaru and Hikari finally meet, but under strange circumstances. What is to come for our yonyou?**

**Thanks to** sangoscourge** for reviewing!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**** Kill the Rock by Mindless Self Indulgence is the only reason I could get this chapter out so quickly. It has absolutely nothing to do with the chapter, but, current song addictions are always inspiring.**

**Disclaimer:**** Rumiko Takahashi-sensei owns Inuyasha, not me.**

**Claimer:**** Hikari, Ai, Aoi, Harumaru, and Ken'ichi do belong to me.**

Hikari backed quickly away, tightening her grip on Yuikisaiga. She didn't know how to use her sword, but she could swing it, and swing it hard. Maybe it would work. However, it was obvious her full youkai uncle clearly had the advantage in a fight.

Inuyasha's grip on Tetsuiga also increased and his amber eyes glinted with fire. Hikari could almost see the glow of Inuyasha's fighting spirit. "Back off," Inuyasha warned, the snarl in his tone the final warning.

"That I will not do Inuyasha," Sesshomaru drawled, his amber eyes cold and his face like a mask.

Not waiting for another word, Inuyasha sprang at his older brother, ready to swing Tetsuiga at any moment. Hikari gasped in surprise as her uncle calmly moved to the side, moving so fast it appeared like a blur to even her sharp eyes. The next moment, he was next to her again, "The fang, hand it over."

"I – I won't!" Without a second thought, Hikari drew Yuikisaiga, pointing it towards the taiyoukai without trembling. She gritted her teeth to keep her cool, "Back off, I'm not afraid to swing this thing."

To her surprise, Sesshomaru did move away, but not because of her threat with Yuikisaiga. Inuyasha had swung Tetsuiga down onto the place Sesshomaru had been standing a heartbeat ago, "I'm your opponent, don't turn your back on me."

Hikari hurriedly moved away in order to avoid the fight, keeping Yuikisaiga in hand and ready to wield. Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga, facing Inuyasha for a moment and then racing forward, slashing out with his sword. Her father blocked Bakusaiga with a swift movement and threw Sesshomaru back.

Suddenly, Yuikisaiga pulsed again, once, then again, and again, until it became a consistent rhythm. _What do you want me to do Yuikisaiga?_ Hikari wondered silently, staring at her reflection in the blade. She saw herself clearly: tan skin and silver hair, amber eyes and two inu ears perched properly atop her head. The sword pulsed again and she saw herself as a mortal with her mother's brown eyes and her father's ebony black hair. _What? Yuikisaiga, why are you showing me this?_

She looked up to the battle again and realized something with a silent gasp. First, she saw the reflection of Sesshomaru in Bakusaiga. She saw him as he appeared now, and then, a moment later, she saw a huge dog-like beast with slavering jaws and venomous eyes. Then the glint of Tetsuiga caught her attention and she turned towards her father's sword. She saw an exact replica of his current face in Tetsuiga before it changed to his human face, the one she had seen a few nights before. Then, to her surprise, she could see another face in the mirror image of Tetsuiga's smooth edge. It was still that of Inuyasha, though she couldn't recognize him in the least. He looked insane.

"What is this?" She whispered, her eyes locked on the battle of her kin. She could see images of their other selves, but how? And why? _Is Yuikisaiga causing this?_

"Pitiful swordsmanship Inuyasha," Sesshomaru taunted, returning Hikari to their conversation. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were locked against one another, their swords pressing against one another with all their might. Then, Sesshomaru flicked his wrist and Tetsuiga soared out of Inuyasha's hands, landing a few feet away and reverted to its rusted form.

Without stopping to consider what she was doing, Hikari raced forward at full speed, gripping Yuikisaiga and slashing Bakusaiga while her uncle's eyes were fixed upon her father. As soon as Bakusaiga and Yuikisaiga made contact, Yuikisaiga pulsed, and considering the astounded look on Sesshomaru's face, Tenseiga must have also become a living heartbeat in its wielder's hand.

When she jumped away, Hikari landed on her feet, skidding a few feet. She wondered idly what that pulsing had been. But, her mind quickly sent it away, for she felt full of adrenaline. But, more importantly, her demonic aura was flaring, she could feel it burning in the tips of her fingers and beating in her heart. She had more power available to her now than she had ever had before. "Stop fighting," She commanded, "This sword is mine, not yours. You gave it to me."

"Quit lying, whelp," Sesshomaru replied scathingly as he lifted Bakusaiga again and pointed it at her. Sparing a moment of her time, Hikari glanced out of the corner of her eye to see Inuyasha crouched, panting on the ground. She could see blood beneath him and his hand was clutched to his side. Her uncle had probably used his poison claws on her father.

"I'm not," Hikari declared boldly, swinging Yuikisaiga again, "Kaze no Ryoku!" Suddenly, a strange wind shot towards Sesshomaru, encasing him in a swirling vortex, slowly encasing onto him. _What? What did I do?_ A moment later, the wind dissipated and her uncle emerged, looking a little more scathed.

"Wind of Power?" he asked simply, walking towards her at a normal pace, "That is the hidden technique of that sword. Increase its power, whelp."

"Hikari. My name's Hikari, not whelp," she corrected boldly, staring up towards her uncle's face. He was a lot taller than her. "So don't call me that."

"Very well," much to her surprise, Sesshomaru turned and continued walking towards the home of Totosai without another word. Emerging from his hiding place behind a large rock, Jaken quickly followed his lord out of sight, talking about something she found pointless.

Then, Hikari turned and ran towards her father, crouching by his side so she could see him, "Otou-san. Otou-san! Sesshomaru-ji-sama's gone, let me see you're wound." However, when her father lifted his head and turned his face in her direction, she gasped and scrabbled away from the purple markings on her father's face and the bloodthirsty youkai eyes locked on her.

**Author's Note:**** Hikari has discovered a new power, the power to see the reflections on swords? What is this power, and why does she have it? Yuikisaiga also has gained Kaze no Ryoku, Wind of Power, but from where, and why? And what will Hikari do now that she's the only target in her father's Youkai eyes?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**** There really is no excuse as to why this chapter is so late other than school murdering me. Yeah, it was less than appealing this week. Anyway, my writing inspiration is improved while listening to Skillet, so, I figured I'd write it now. When you're reading the chapter, listen to Rebirthing by Skillet.**

**Disclaimer:**** Rumiko Takahashi-sensei owns Inuyasha, not me.**

**Claimer:**** Hikari, Ai, Aoi, Harumaru, and Ken'ichi do belong to me.**

_Otou-san … What's wrong with Otou-san?_ Blood red eyes were fixed upon Hikari, blue pupils following each of her steps backward. Hikari was scared, scared to death. Her father's face was marked by purple youkai streaks and unusually long fangs to match his overgrown claws. He was the very image she had seen reflected in his Tetsuiga. This was Inuyasha as a youkai.

"Otou-san?" Hikari quavered, taking another step back slowly, clutching Yuikisaiga with her hand so she could draw it in a moment's notice. _How did Mama say she got Otou-san back to normal? Tetsuiga! Where's Tetsuiga?_ Hikari spared a moment to look away, desperate to find her father's sword, dismayed to see it's rusted form lying several feet away from her, and between them, her youkai father. Inuyasha would surely kill her if she made a move towards it.

_Is this the end?_

….

"So you just woke up, and she had the jewel?"

Miroku sounded bemused, examining the jewel Kagome had displayed, hidden from Hikari. She didn't seem to notice its absence, probably having decided it was a dream induced by her mother's stories and her father's time period. Sango picked up the Shikon no Tama, twisting it in her fingers before dropping it back on the ground. Shippou didn't seem to want to be anywhere near the little jewel.

"Yeah. Hikari just had it in her palm," Kagome said, "But I can't figure out how on earth she got the thing. I banished it from existence eight years ago."

The laughing of Sango and Miroku's children playing at the base of Totosai's mountain broke the silence that followed Kagome's statement.

"And she didn't notice it was gone when she woke up," Sango repeated, raising one hand to her chin, holding it as she thought. She vaguely reminded Kagome of the Thinker. "So, she must not have realized what it was. But that still means someone had to dream it into existence."

"I know."

"Kagome, what are we going to do with the Jewel now?" Shippou asked nervously, still keeping his emerald green eyes fixed onto the orb as if he thought it would shatter once again before his eyes.

"I don't know Shippou-chan."

"I guess it's up to you to protect it, Kagome-sama," Miroku answered, "You were the last Shikon Miko, besides Kikyou-sama. That would mean you are it still, unless you pass down the jewel to Hikari?"

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed, hoping her warning would get her husband to apologize before Kagome took offense.

"It's alright Sango-chan," Kagome soothed, "Hikari would have a right to it, I guess, considering she had the jewel and that she is a very capable miko herself. But, is she too young? Too inexperienced?"

No one answered Kagome's aloud questioning.

"Anyway, we should probably figure out where the jewel came from, or who got it back," Sango inserted hurriedly, hoping just to fill in the silence with thoughts about their newest task. Finding out about the Shikon no Tama was hard enough the first time, eight years ago. Now, after it had just popped up out of nowhere, it would be far more difficult.

Miroku nodded gravely, "The Shikon no Tama has returned to this world, is there any way Naraku has as well? Could he have brought the jewel back?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, Naraku not to blame for this. The Shikon no Tama only grants one wish. Naraku had his, there's no way he could have wished it back. Could he even have found the jewel, wherever he is?"

Shippou didn't like hearing much about Naraku, "Well, we know he's not to blame then, so, how about someone else?" He hoped someone would change the subject. Fast.

Sango, glancing back towards her children playing nearby, threw out a suggestion, "Could the Jewel have wished itself back here?"

Both Kagome and Miroku shrugged, having no answer, and Shippou scratched his head, wondering how that would work. It wouldn't be the first time the jewel would have surprised him.

"So, where should we go from here?" Miroku asked, ending the dense conversation of nightmares they had hoped to have firmly behind them. "You don't suppose Totosai told Inuyasha anything useful, do you?"

Kagome shook her head. She probably looked like a mess, worry plain across her face, "I don't think so. Inuyasha said they were just going to find out about that sword, I doubt he'd talk to Totosai about the jewel. He never knew much about it anyway. Blacksmithing is his field of expertise."

"Who can we ask then?" Shippou asked.

"Perhaps we could visit Goshinki's son, he knows enough about jewel making, perhaps he could tell us more, or even visit towns where the Shikon no Tama resided for long periods of time," Sango suggested. They could even return to the Taiyaji village to look for more information. If they did return, she could show the kids where she and Kohaku-ji-san grew up.

"That sounds like a good plan. We'll ask Inuyasha about it when he comes back with Hikari," Kagome answered, a little brighter than before. "Hikari and I can return to the present, get supplies, and head out."

The four nodded in agreement and as Miroku and Sango, followed by Shippou, headed to check on their four children, Kagome turned her gaze towards the mountain, pulling the Shikon no Tama necklace over her head and hiding the jewel beneath her shirt as she stared up towards Totosai's home. _Inuyasha, Hikari, what's taking you?_

**Author's Note:**** Hikari is trapped by Youkai Inuyasha, and escape seems impossible. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou are discussing the Shikon no Tama and its return to this world. Will something new strike the separated group?**

**Thanks to **Sangoscourge **for reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys, sorry my update was so late, and thank you for reading that last author's note. I've decided to reward you guys with another Hikari chapter because I have to get a few projects done: an Inuyasha video for a studio on YouTube (due November 14), animations for my animated series, Upon Thy Wings; art for my DeviantArt; school; and my personal life. Whenever possible, I will be updating this!**

**Disclaimer:**** I still don't own Inuyasha. **

**Claimer:**** Hikari, Ai, Aoi, Harumaru, Ken'ichi, and Yuikisaiga do belong to me.**

Glaring violently and snarling viciously, Inuyasha took one more step forward, and Hikari guessed it would be the last step he made before he pounced on her and tore her heart out. The thought made her heart beat louder and faster, as if it was determined to beat a lifetime's worth of beats in the moments between life and death that awaited it. Hikari had to think fast, or her heart would, indeed, only have those few beats left.

_What did Mama say about Otou-san's transformations? She said he could be purified by a miko!_ Hikari realized with a jolt of surprise and a faint beat of hope rippled through her, only to be suffocated by the grim reality, _I have spiritual powers, but I'm too young, they're nowhere near strong enough yet. Besides, I'm part youkai myself, I doubt it'd work._

Hikari's amber eyes began to shine with tears she was incapable of shedding in her fear, thinking about Kagome, her grandma, her uncle, her great-grandfather, and her father afterwards. Inuyasha would probably never forgive himself for killing someone innocent, and his own daughter at that.

Probably reacting to the pure terror seizing her heart, Yuikisaiga pulsed in Hikari's hand, echoing how slow her heart had been only minutes ago. Her eyes flickered towards it automatically, as if it were a reflex, and then back up at Inuyasha who was curling back to spring, just speed-up heartbeats away. She was realized how fast her mind was working due to the adrenaline, for all this had happened in a matter of seconds; she had even less than a minute to live now.

Then, Inuyasha leapt at her.

Hikari's eyes squeezed closed with pure terror at watching her father tear her apart and she lifted her hands to shield her face, one fist still firmly clenched around Yuikisaiga, who was pulsing so fast, it felt as if it were vibrating. Dimly, Hikari realized that Yuikisaiga wasn't vibrating, it was trembling. Before she could open her eyes to stare at her sword for even a split second, she saw a blinding flash of light through her eyelids, a flash that remained, as if she were staring straight into it.

It was only a moment before Hikari realized that she couldn't feel any pain. No claws, no fangs, not even anything touching her. Tentatively, Hikari opened her eyes a millimeter, before they flew open with surprise. Before her, nothing was moving at all. The first thing she saw was her father's youkai form, frozen in the air, claws outstretched and fangs bared. The second thing she saw took her breath away.

Held perfectly upright just inches away from her father, was a brilliant green light that shone and glittered with an ominous aura. She had never seen anything so amazing. She was even further amazed when she was where the light was coming from. Yuikisaiga was still trembling, sending out great pulses of energy.

Hikari straightened herself up to get a better view of the scene in front of her. _Yuikisaiga, you paused time, to save me?_ Hikari wondered in amazement, feeling nothing but warmth through her fingers. The sword she had received so little ago, already loved her enough to protect her. Yuikisaiga pulsed again, drawing her attention back to it, and away from the overwhelming affection for the sword that had distracted her. She noticed something about the sword, as the green aura lightened enough for Hikari to see her reflection in the blade again, that she had seen while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had been fighting. Alongside her reflection, were the three faces of Inuyasha: human, hanyou, and youkai.

Slowly and deliberately, Hikari reached her free hand up to touch her hanyou father's reflection with her finger tips, wondering if someone would at least be able to revert Inuyasha back to normal after he killed her and wandered away. She hoped he wouldn't have to wander around as a blood thirsty demon forever. He hoped he would run into her mother again, and she could help him. Maybe they could get over her death together.

_If there's a chance that he can get back to normal by running back into normal, maybe … maybe I should die, so he can leave and get help. _The tears that had been building in Hikari's eyes finally spilled over, running in great flows over her cheeks and dripping over her clothes and the ground, faster and thicker still. She was not crying in fear of her own life, nor was she crying about dying. She could get over it once she crossed over it. Her tears were for all those who would be hurting: Kagome, Inuyasha, Kaa-chan, Jii-chan, Souta-jii-chan, Shippou-chan, Sango-ba-chan, Miroku-ji-sama, Ai, Aoi, Harumaru. Yuikisaiga.

With one deep breathe, trying to steady herself so she could face death boldly, Hikari turned to look at her father's blood lusting eyes calmly, seeing her own death as soon as Yuikisaiga's time stilling barrier released. She would not be afraid, nor would she resist. Maybe the gods, pleased by her sacrifice of her own life, would return the good karma, and purify Inuyasha again. After all, she had got to meet her father, her only wish. Inuyasha had yet to live forever with Kagome. He would not die.

With one final breath, Hikari prepared to move Yuikisaiga aside.

**Author's Note:**** Hikari has accepted the fate of dying by her father's claws. Yuikisaiga's momentary freeze in time is about to be undone. What will happen to our heroes after Hikari is dead? **

**A special thanks to**

Sangoscourge (for reviewing the story and my author's note!)

**and **Mikkimoon, **my beta reader.**

**Thanks to **XNekoKagsX** for reviewing!**

**Thanks to**

XNekoKagsX

**and **MikoAucarod

**for adding **_Hikari_** to their lists!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**** S'up everyone, had a free moment so I thought I may as well try and get a new Hikari chapter out! Yay! I also have a five day weekend (yes, seriously) next weekend (for Halloween too!) so I should hopefully be able to get a few chapters out. If not, well, I'll get them out when I can.**

**Answer this question in a review: Did you actually think Hikari was going to die?**

**Disclaimer:**** Inuyasha, I wish I owned you. I, however, do not. Almighty Rumiko Takahashi-sama does.**

**Claimer:**** Hikari, Ai, Aoi, Harumaru, Ken'ichi, and Yuikisaiga do belong to me.**

Before Hikari could even comprehend what was happening, it was already over. Time began to move again, but so did Yuikisaiga. Moving of its own accord, Yuikisaiga slashed across Inuyasha and became quite stationary at Hikari's side again.

Inuyasha plummeted straight into the ground, perfectly motionless, facedown. Hikari gasped in shock, glancing between her father and her still-glowing sword. Rather hurriedly, she crouched down besides her father and rolled him over so he could breathe. As Inuyasha's face came into view, Hikari sighed in relief. Inuyasha's eyes were closed and the demonic stripes on the side of his face were gone. He appeared unconscious.

_What happened?_ Hikari wondered, _Otou-san was inches away from killing me, but now he's normal again. _She pulled her sword back into view, running her fingers on the blade again. She could see the three faces of her father again, but this time, she noticed something new. Hanyou Inuyasha's face was somewhat more substantial, more solid, than the slightly transparent other reflections. _Yuikisaiga, you did this, didn't you?_

Hikari was pulled from her train of thought when Inuyasha stirred besides her. Dropping her sword, she leaned over her father. Inuyasha's eyes flickered open, a distinctive gold, and he stared for a moment, obviously disoriented. Then, his eyes focused on Hikari again, "W-what ha-happened?"

Hikari smiled weakly in relief, "I just learned more about Yuikisaiga, that's all."

….

"Mama, after your friends visit, can we go back again."

"No, you're still injured."

"I heal fast."

"Not fast enough."

Scowling, Hikari shoved another mouthful of oden into her mouth and looked away, still annoyed with Kagome. She had one scratch on her shoulder, and she couldn't go back until it was better. She didn't see why they couldn't go back after Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi had come and gone. She did like the three ladies a lot and they all spoiled her – she rather liked that – but it meant she was missing out on spending time back in her home time.

"Hikari, youkai blood or not, you are mostly human. To top that off, you're only five, you need to rest sometimes. We'll stay here the rest of today and then go, alright? When you're done with lunch, you can go run around outside and blow off some steam if you like. But don't go into the sights of anyone, and come back if you see the girls early."

"I know Mama," Hikari placated Kagome, sliding the door open and running out of sight. Kagome sighed, wishing her daughter would have more scene some times. But, she was only a child after all, she wanted to do what was fun, not necessarily what was best.

Hikari ran into the yard, her long sleeves billowing out behind her. She ran past the Goshinboku and towards the Shrine's entrance, making sure her hat was firmly in place before descending down the steps at a pace that would be quick, but appear human.

Yes, Hikari was indeed in a hurry, for she had just caught the scent of someone. Someone she needed to talk too.

"Go back up the steps, now's not the time to discuss this."

"How do you know what I want to talk to you about?" Hikari demanded off the man, her amber eyes glaring back into his. "I want to know why you're walking around here and what you've been doing around here in the past."

"Do not ask such foolish questions," the man replied coolly, irking Hikari even more.

"Well, what question can I ask that isn't _'foolish'_?" Hikari inquired dryly. "I also want to know why you did that before, started that fight."

"You needed to learn early on."

"You could have told me what I needed to learn."

"Learning by doing is more efficient."

The man had her at that one, and she had to admit it. Hikari scowled again, she just couldn't have her way today, could she? "When will you teach me with words, and not weapons?"

"Sometime soon," the man replied once again, walking away from her. And Hikari just stood there, staring after Sesshomaru.

….

Hikari had decided not to tell her mother about her run in with Sesshomaru that afternoon, it didn't really matter anyway. He _was_ family, he was allowed near the shrine. And he had been the one to give her Yuikisaiga. She still couldn't figure out why, though.

Hoping to have something else interesting to think about while Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were around this afternoon, Hikari had begged and pleaded with Kagome for another story about her adventures. Kagome had agreed in amusement, acting exasperated the whole time.

" … and then the Jewel was breaking into thousands of little pieces and scattering all over the country with a blinding light. You're father wasn't too happy with me about that."

Hikari laughed, "I had a dream about the Shikon no Tama and a bright light too. It told me to make a wish on it and I did, but I don't remember what I wished for. I wish I knew, and kept dreaming. I would have liked to have wished for a piccolo, and dreamed about playing it."

Kagome's mouth had fallen agape in horror, but before she could speak, the door bell rang. Hikari's ears twitched, and she threw on the hat rather hurriedly, "They're here, I'll get the door." She scooted herself off of her mother's bed and ran down the stairs.

Kagome was still frozen in shock as she finally knew what had brought the Jewel back into the world. _Hikari_ wished for the Jewel to return?

**Author's Note:**** Yuikisaiga's ability is finally revealed. The power to force someone into one of their other forms. Kagome and Hikari have returned home for now, giving Hikari a chance to heal her wounds with modern day medicine. Hikari talks to Sesshomaru again about Yuikisaiga, and Sesshomaru promises to teach Hikari more secrets later. Kagome and Hikari are also expecting the arrival of Kagome's school friends, and as they wait, Kagome discovers Hikari let the Jewel return to the world. If you can't trust your family, who can you trust?**

**A special thanks to **Mikkimoon, **my beta reader.**

**Thanks to **XxXShessomarusmikoXxX** for reviewing!**

**Thanks to**

MissShelz

XxXShessomarusmikoXxX

**and **Freedom fighter

**for adding **_Hikari_** to their lists!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**** Okay, I am fully aware that some of you must want to kill me for not having updated for so long, but I do have **_**some**_** reasons behind my inactivity. The first being school. I'm a junior in High School, my grades are first and for most in my life, because I would love to go to a good college of my choosing, not whichever one will accept me. The second being my own original stories. I am animating one of my series, Upon Thy Wings, and planning mangas for three of my other ideas: Hybrid, Lifeline, and Wizard's Apprentice. The third being other fan projects I am working on. Just a short while ago, I started up a doujinshi project for the Phantom Stallion. And I have a ton of other fanfiction ideas that I would adore to start. So, while I was mapping those ideas out, I lost precious time. The fourth, which is completely understandable to any of you who plays this game, I have regained my obsession with Harvest Moon (Particularly DS Cute and Island of Happiness).**

**So, yes, Hikari is still up and going, and will hopefully continue for a long while to come. Thank you, loyal readers, for sticking with me this long!**

**Disclaimer:**** Inuyasha, I wish I owned you. I, however, do not. Almighty Rumiko Takahashi-sama does.**

**Claimer:**** Hikari, Ai, Aoi, Harumaru, Ken'ichi, and Yuikisaiga do belong to me.**

Any and all sound in the Higarashi household was currently drowned out by the loud, delighted squeals of three in-their-twenties girls, fawning over their friend's precious daughter. Kagome had since come down stairs to join Hikari, smiling, hoping she could disguise her unease. Jii-chan and Kagome's mother greeted the three visitors warmly before stepping out to go to a doctor's appointment or attend a book club. After the general hustle and bustle of greetings were over, Kagome and her friends were all back up in her room, along with Hikari, who was being spoiled by all three of her aunties at once. She was one lucky little yonyou.

"So, Hikari, how's your flute playing coming along?" Ayumi asked, smiling kindly at the young girl who sat cross-legged nest to her, baseball bat firmly covering her adorable puppy dog ears. She had always enjoyed listening to Hikari's flute playing; it had a certain magical quality to it, it was almost otherworldly.

Hikari grinned, showing her shining white teeth, "I think I get better and better all the time." She was very proud of her skills as a musician, and Kagome encouraged her daughter in this field of skill. It didn't matter whether or not you were human or youkai, or a mix for that matter, playing an instrument had to do with talent, skill, and practice. Hikari had natural talent with her woodwind, and her skill came from study. Practice was something Hikari didn't even complain about it, she loved her instrument too dearly to waste time whining about the metal instrument when she could play it. Obviously, feudal era melodies where her favorite. "Maybe I can perform when I'm older, or something."

Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka all were delighted by this prospect. "I would like to see you blow everyone else off the stage," Yuka proclaimed boldly. She was often the auntie who would encourage Hikari in ambitious, aggressive ways. Not that this worried Kagome; Hikari relished in taking on challenges that were advanced for humans her age.

"Then the whole world could hear you," Yuka sighed, already envisioning the cute little girl on stage with an adorable red dress and her long silver hair flowing, hat free for once. Needless to say, Yuka would never see this picture in the real world. Dog ears seriously messed with the vision. Not that any of the three visitors knew anything about the demonic blood that flowed through the veins of the child they so adored. Nor did they know that Kagome's husband, the man she had dated since middle-school, was half youkai.

"Maybe when she's old enough to sign up for a recital for her skill level," Kagome evaded, hoping her modern day friends would accept this without a second thought. "Instead, tell me Eri, you saw Sota _on a date_ with a pretty girl last night? Details please!"

Hikari gasped, "Sota-ji-chan was on a date with Hitomi-ba-chan, I know it! I do, I do!" She knew that Sota had been hiding the fact that he was currently boyfriend and girlfriend with the girl he had liked for years. They were a good couple, and had broken up only a few times. Hitomi had been away for several months, so she and Sota had called it off. But now that the pretty girl was back, she _knew_ that was who her uncle was with last night.

Eri chuckled, glad that Kagome and Hikari were so engrossed with her news. Ayumi and Yuka also leaned towards her in a manner that suggested that they wouldn't be at all against hearing this juicy little piece of gossip. "Well, I went out to dinner with my parents, considering it was Tou-san's birthday, and on the other end of the restaurant, Sota was sitting with a girl. She had wavy brown hair, not too far past her shoulders. It _did_ look an awful lot like Hitomi-chan."

Hikari grinned, "See? I told you so."

Ayumi giggled, "Yes, you did indeed. I'm sure Hitomi-chan and Sota are dating again. I would be surprised if they were engaged by now. I would hope one of them pick up the pace, it's obvious they'll be married one day or another, why not now?"

Kagome and Yuka opened their mouths to reply, but before either one of them could utter a single word, Hikari jumped straight up, landing gracefully on both feet, with a fire in her amber eyes. She looked truly inspiring – or she would have, if she had been older than five – and declared, "I would _love_ to have Hitomi-ba-chan as an aunt!"

But none of the girls were listening to Hikari's bold statement. They all stared at her, their eyes wide and blinking. Hikari looked over each face. Her mother's face was shocked and filled with undisguised horror for something Hikari couldn't see. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka all had curiosity in their brown eyes, blinking at her as if they couldn't figure something out.

Hikari looked towards her feet hastily, feeling fairly embarrassed by their staring, only to feel her blood run cold as she looked at the object at her feet. It must have fallen off when she had jumped up.

Still lying upside-down on the ground was Hikari's hat.

**Author's Note:**

**A special thanks to **Mikkimoon, **my beta reader.**

**Thanks to**

Shadowgirl8992

Kitsuneneko1

Sangoscourge

**And **Freedom fighter

**for reviewing!**

**Thanks to**

Kitsuneneko1

Zyngry

**and **shadowgirl8992

**for adding **_Hikari_** to their lists!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**** Yeah, sorry about the absence people, but life was thrown on top of me. So, I'm posting two chapters at once. Sorry, hopefully I'll be able to write more now that summer's coming.**

**Disclaimer:**** I would love to, but I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Claimer:**** I do own Hikari, Ai, Aoi, and Harumaru.**

_Oh no_, _oh no, oh no! _Kagome's thoughts shrieked and her face had contorted into a typical, anime-heroine's mask of horror. _They see Hikari's ears! _ Dog_ ears! They'll _know_ she's part youkai now!_

But Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi had not yet panicked, or jumped to their feet and shouted "aha!" The three young women only continued to blink curious brown at eyes at Hikari, looking rather … befuddled. "Are those … _dog_ ears?" Yuka asked, after a few minutes of truly agonized silence. She was pointing to the top of Hikari's silver-haired head, looking at the puppy ears. Hikari looked frozen, her face surprised and standing in place, quite still. She was waiting for screams of terror.

Suddenly, Ayumi clapped her hands together once and everyone jumped, turning to look at the wavy-haired brunette, "I remember those ears! Kagome, your husband had ears just like those at the school fair years ago!"

Kagome laughed nervously, "I'm surprised you remember tha-"

"He always wore a bandana, or a hat, too!" Eri exclaimed, her brown orbs gleaming as she remembered, "I wonder why … "

Hikari carefully sat down again, her golden eyes warily fixed on her three "aunts". She doubted they were going to faint or run away in terror now.

Kagome sighed in defeat, "I guess we have no choice now, Hikari. It's time you heard the whole story, you guys. It started with my 15th birthday … "

"Sango?" Shippou sat watching the fire in Sango and Miroku's hut. The monk and Inuyasha were gone to perform an exorcism, and Kagome and Hikari were still beyond the well. The kitsune had been thinking a lot of their reunion with their friend from beyond the Bone Eater's well, and of their meeting with Hikari. He had also been thinking a lot about the Shikon no Tama, in which Kagome continued to carry and protect.

He had been about 7 years old – in human years – when the jewel had been temporarily vanquished, and he had grown up closer to a ten year old – though he was still small. Youkai aged and grew differently between separate species and most grew very differently from humans. Eight years had passed since then. Why could the jewel return now?

Sango glanced up at the young demon from the opposite side of the fire where she stirred stew in a pot about the flame, "What is it?" Though Shippou was still a child, he had grown and matured a respectable amount – though he could never refuse playing with the kids. If he was worried, he probably had reason to be.

"Well," he began nervously, frowning, "Do you think it's weird that as soon as Hikari came here, the Shikon no Tama also returns?" Hurriedly, he added, "Not that I think that Hikari stashed it in her pocket and brought it here, but I think there's a connection." Shippou paused thoughtfully, waiting for an answer.

The former demon slayer also frowned and she sighed, "Maybe. But what is that connection, I wonder … " Sango stirred their lunch again. "Any other theories?" Shippou shook his head and Sango repeated her sigh, "Then we'll just have to wait it out. Will you go get the kids? Lunch is ready."

"So, now you know," Kagome finished, gazing around at Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Hikari sat beside her, the baseball cap sitting in her lap with her hands gripping it slightly in her nervousness. She had just completed telling her friends everything – and I mean everything. Her whole quest to retrieve the Shikon no Tama, her past life as Kikyou, falling in love with a hanyou, and how Hikari wasn't entirely human. Though her daughter looked very much like her hanyou father, the yonyou really had more human blood than that of a demon. But again, she was not one or the other.

As Kagome gazed at her friends, they gazed wide eyed back. It was difficult to tell if they believed her or not.

"Wow," Eri breathed, glancing back and forth between the mother and daughter pair, "You pulled all of that off? Amazing!"

Yuka squealed in agreement, "So Inuyasha – that's his name, right? Dog demon? – helped you send that nasty Jewel away? How cool! So, he wasn't a foreigner after all?"

Ayumi smiled, "And so Hikari's even more fantastic than we thought she was?" Hikari, not quite five and unable to contain herself after receiving such a complement, ran to bulldog Ayumi with a hug. The young adult grinned and returned the child's affection.

Kagome sighed, smiling slightly in relief. She had nothing to fear by sharing the story of her adventure with her school friends, nor her husband and daughter's heritage. She laughed instead, "No, he's from the past, but still Japan. And I can't believe we pulled it off, even still! Oh, and for the record," she began mischievously, "I wasn't really sick with all these rare illnesses. Jii-chan came up with them all. So no more fretting over my fragile health!" The twenty-three year olds all laughed and Hikari giggled cheerfully. Then, their laughter was interrupted by the bedroom door opening.

"Oi, Kagome, you ready to go yet?" Inuyasha stood in the door way, his bandanna tied on his head and his haori proof of Kagome's story. Well, unless some modern day fashion designer makes feudal era style clothes out of fur of the fire rat. He had just gotten back from his extermination and had walked into this mess. He noticed Kagome's three friends staring up at him, delighted, and grinning a bit stupidly. He didn't have the slightest idea as to what was going on. He wondered if he should be afraid.

"Otou-san!" Inuyasha looked at Hikari, who was also grinning up at him, "Take the bandanna off! _Please_!" Inuyasha, still completely lost as to what was going on, just stared, a little dumbstruck, until Kagome rose and took it off herself, much to Eri and Yuka, and Ayumi's pleasure, the three squealing like typical girls.

"Alright, will someone fill me in!" Inuyasha demanded, glancing around the room to look at teach girl, his eyes cautious.

"My pleasure," Kagome laughed, glad that the secret was out at last.

**Author's Note:**** Finally, the three friends learn the truth about Hikari and her family. Shippou has also brought up some good points about the Shikon no Tama. Is there any correlation between Hikari and the Shikon no Tama?**

**Thank you to**

MelMuff

**For adding my story to their favorites lists!**


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**** Well, it's been forever since I've updated and now, I'm going to say, I'm not going to update again. I've decided to cancel **Hikari** for various reasons: I don't like where I moved the story line, the characters are all OOC, I don't like my writing style, and, basically, I want to start it over. So, now, I'm planning a re-write of Hikari which will be rather different than this one, but keep several elements of the original. When I finally post that story, I'll update this story and give you information on how to find the new one! Thank you to all my loyal readers!**

**If you're still interested in following stories I post, just know that **Hikari** is being re-written, so you can read that, and that I plan on writing a fanfiction for Pokemon – a sort of game and anime crossover. I also am in the middle of planning two other pokemon fanfictions.**

**Thank you all for your support!**


End file.
